


Escape

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gods, Married Sex, Sexual Content, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone knows a lot about prisons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 14th Porn Battle, with the prompts, "Hades/Persephone, dark, light, prison, escape, choice, queen, home"

The first time it was dark, and cold, and it felt like a prison. Persephone hated the man who lay above her, who had taken her from the sun. And a part of her hated her mother for going along with it. It didn't matter that almost the entire six months had gone by with him sleeping in a different chamber, with her huddled alone in her cold bed. It didn't even matter that she had willingly gone to his room, seeking warmth and the companionship of another. It didn't even matter that he had been exceedingly gentle. It had been a prison.

Now, the underworld is her home, and she its Queen. Now she hates the bright sun, and the mindless chatter of the maidens who simply can't understand her. Now she hates the suffocating closeness of her Mother, from whose gaze she can never escape. It doesn't matter that she was born to the world of green and blue and light. It doesn't matter that Hades is sometimes cold.

This night, as she travels back to her home, she will find him in their chambers, waiting. And this night she will come to him willingly, as she always has. And this night he will be gentle until she tells him to go harder; he will worship her body until she decides to worship his. This night she will writhe and gasp and come and love with all her heart. This night she will escape from her true prison.

At least for six more months.


End file.
